heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.28 - Outlaw Hero versus Inside Trading
Friday morning, the best time for people trying to get some confidential info to act, as people just want to get into the weekend and get things done. Down at a Starbucks sits Jane, the laptop opened in front of her, a headset in her ear as she worked on a file - and listened to the phone line of a broker, who she suspected of inside-trading. She had needed almost a week to get into the telephone central of the stock market, but this morning she had managed to pull the 'telephone helpdesk' trick by calling one of the operators from a spoofed number inside the building and claiming she needed a call diversion for the weekend, so she could get an early plane to Tokyo. As the operator sat up the numbers, he allowed her to drop in into all the calls of Mr. Bohr. Most of the morning Jane had listened to the calls of him to the lower floor, trading stock, orange juice concentrate and frozen meat, but then eventually, in the time close to noon, someone called Mr. Bohr, stirring things a bit up. As she listened to the discussion of the inside trader with Mr. Sterling from Sterling Enterprises, a smaller fabricator of 3D printers, she made notes, smiling wider the longer the call lasted as each sentence brought up more hints and even evidence for the illegal trades they did to fund the companies try to take over a smaller company with the much more advanced prototype. With a bit work, Jane thought she could secure herself one of their printers worth five grand and kill off one of the bad weeds on the broker floor in the same move... ---- The flow of clients inside of the Starbucks is just come in, grab coffee, leave. Few are starting to sit except for the odd student, or person opening up their computer and minding their own business. Most tables have one person at them, and Danielle gets her coffee in quick order, and is still rather wet from some rain elsewhere, or maybe someone dumped water on her, making her red hair stick to her face, her white tank top hasn't gone all transparent since its thick, but it sticks to her more than normal as well and she's otherwise in a... smiley and happy mood? "Hey, sorry." Danielle says as she sits down on the seat across the way from Jane at one of those small tables claiming to be for two people, but really only fit one. She settles, "Wow, I love rain." It wasn't raining in Gotham, but she's soaked to the bone, as the phrasing goes. "You into computers, or just sorta doing homework or something?" She's leaning this way and that way to 'check out' the laptop, though she is only as familiar with computers as a consumer, and doesn't really understand any of the magical little boxes. Unable to quite sit still, she's taking lots of little noisy sips of her coffee, and is bouncing one of her legs up and down in nervous energy. ---- Jane lifts a hand to silence the unknown girl for a few moments as she makes a few more notes, the text on her screen actually appearing faster than her typing. Eventually the click in the line tells that both of the inside traders have hung up the call, and she lowers the hand, taking the wire-frame thing from her ear to place it next to the machine. "Sorry, I was making a few notes for work. What you need again?" she asked, her fingers once again hammering on the keyboard without even looking at it to add black characters to the slightly yellowish background of her customized text operating program while the lower left corner showed the rotating icosahedron carrying the glowing red glyphs of the processes running in the background. ---- Running her fingers up into her hair after being shooshed, Danielle quiets and just sort of gets that nervous cat look. Eyes wide, anxious, nervous, and a moment away from bolting or making a ruckus, hard to tell. She more slowly sips her coffee, and then takes in a breath when you speak, "Ohhhh, I'm so sorry. Was I interrupting a phone call?" She lets out a nervous laugh that shakes her entire frame as she starts looking around, "I, umm, I, sorta, uhhh, well, you were just sitting here and I was just coming in, and I got my coffee, and there's lots of people around look like dweebs or nerds, and you looked okay. And I'm, uh, brushing up, on my chit chatting." She takes another sip, this one long, hiding behind her coffee cup as much as possible. Pulling the coffee cup down she asks, "Biker?" It's a weak voice, some of the chipperness of her entry is going away quickly as she starts getting more anxious. ---- "I was typing up a memo from a phone call my boss left on my mailbox, and it's roller-skates." Jane answers, pointing towards her messenger bag next to her, from which a pair of inline skates was protruding. Seeming to take the stop in typing as an excuse to pick up the coffee mug she had on the table, she took a sip of her Venti Java Chip Chocolate Cream Frappuccino, and then looked over the redhead "Do I look less nerdy than the tall guy over there in the Flash-T-Shirt with his short black-haired friend with lactose intolerance?" ---- Turning her head, to look at the person you are mentioning, Danielle then slowly looks back, "Yes?" She questioningly answers as she gets a little less shakey, she was on the verge of crushing her to-go cup of coffee there or at least spilling it out every where she was getting so nervous. "I'm, Danielle. I just thought, you were a chick, I'm a chick, you weren't sending out rather violent looks to me saying, 'Do not sit here unless you want to be visibly molested while I play world of warcraft'." And she offers a shrug, "But I didn't really see the guy with the flash t-shirt, that... do you know him? I mean, how would you know he's lactose intolerant? I think I read somewhere, like, everyone is... so that's a duh." And she is tensing up a bit randomly, she sets her coffee cup down on the table as she feels the crawling need to rub her bared arms with her hands in that same motion people use to warm themselves or bathe. "What kind of stuff do you do for work? I mean, outside of messaging stuff around?" ---- Jane narrows her eyes a bit "No, the small one with the glasses is, and it was Mr. Flash-shirt who reminded him of that as he tried to order a Caramel Flavored Latte in a tune that everyone in the room now knows about it." Eying down at her bag she closed the laptop, slipping it into its cover as soon as the ventilation in it stopped siring. "I don't message stuff around, I'm intern at the stock market, so I do the note making and such." It was not entirely true, but it came the truth as close as possible without telling that she just had prepared for a not totally selfless heroing... or would you call it more White-Knighting if you protect a small company from a hostile takeover by setting up a company crippling stock exchange supervision investigation on the more powerful one for the price of just a single printer? ---- "Uhhh, oh, um. Sorry, that's like, wow." Danielle does that classic hand over the head thing as she makes a 'zoom' sound and grips her coffee again to sip at it. She sits there for a moment in silence before she perks up, "So, are you like, rich then? I'm not even sure what they do at the Stock Market, it just seems like a bunch of numbers that someone gets rich off of every day or somesuch." She beams, trying to keep the conversation rolling. "Sorry for just sort of sitting down at your table, I'm trying to work my way back into social existence. Was sort of a recluse, and I guess I've forgotten a lot of the rules to bugging strangers." Playing with the ring in her lower lip with her tongue for a moment, she grimaces, "Sorry, sorry. That's like way too much information for just sort of sitting here. Am I bugging you? I don't want to be, I'm very sorry." Shaking again, her whole body is nervously moving like she's a tea kettle that's done. Her foot bounces up and down more frequently as she grips into her hair with her free hand and lightly tugs on her red locks as she runs her fingers through the strands, making her hair bunch and fall all over her shoulders. ---- "Intern, not broker. I just get enough to pay for my flat and coffee." Jane answered with a little sigh, which was entirely true - she did not get any money from that action, and even the printer she wanted would need her to discuss that with the company she wanted to safe still - they didn't even knew about the 'luck' that Jane planned for them to happen yet. The coffee she payed from the pocket money she had got from impressing someone lately and the flat... was payed from Oracle's pocket. "It's at least getting my mind off the problems. So you don't bug me too much." ---- There's a sigh that lets out a quivering lip of trembles. Danielle takes in a few deep breaths and lets them out slowly, and then in and out a few times, "Oh, that sucks." She mentions and quirks her mouth, "I don't have a job." She gives an awkward smile as she looks at the coffee she has and takes another sip. "You must be like wicked smart. You use a computer, not to stereotype or anything, but people who do computer work stuff, tend to be sorta smart. And, you are an intern at something I don't think most of the world even understands how it works." She shrugs and beams a bit more, "You'll be stupid rich someday. The rest of us, we'll be pushing paper work or bagging shit people don't need. I mean, all I do is break stuff." She doesn't mention that her bouncing leg nervousness has crushed her side of the table's base, thankfully not impacting how well it balances the table, but nervousness and super strength don't mix in the made-for-normals world. ---- "Unlikely, as most brokers barely can pay their bills. Only a few lucky ones get the rich customers and earn big bucks." Jane answered, knowing she will not earn a single dime on the stock market as a broker any time - she lacks the license and will not get it. Looking at the counter for a moment and thinking about the unemployment thing "Well, you could try to get a job at some cafe or restaurant that needs help. It could pay the bills while you look for something more permanent. But I need to get back to the office." With that she stood up, slipping the laptop into the bag and exchanging her shoes for the rollerblades. "Good luck, Danielle." ---- "Yeah, thanks." Danielle mentions and since you are leaving she avoids going into all the details of why she can't have a real job. Why she just sits here now and sips some more coffee even as you get up. "Oh, uh, nice to have met you too!" She waves in your direction when you are at the door and hopes you notice, though she then is just sitting at this table on her own and looking around, anxiety growing as people swarm around the Starbucks. She's a bit drier than she was when she came in at least, though the cold doesn't bother her, and soon she's up and leaving the Starbucks too before some random stranger sits down to talk with her! Scary thought. Category:Log